Government of the Kingdom of Alduria
Government of Alduria The Four Main Branches of the Government *'The Royal/Imperial Branch' *'The Executive Branch' *'The Legislative Branch' *'The Judicial Branch' The Royal/Imperial Branch The Monarch (Royal/Imperial Branch) *'Monarchs of Alduria' - The current monarch of Alduria is Emperor William II of d'Alduria et IV de Luthori, et Mordusia, Talmoria, etc; who before ascending to the Imperial Throne served as the Imperial Viceroy of Alduria himself as the Prince of Orange, heir to the throne. He suceeded his childless uncle, Emperor Siegmund II, and is represented by an Imperial Viceroy when he is not present in the nation. The current Viceroy is His Serene Highness, Philippe d'Orange-Villayn, Prince of Orange. The Imperial Palace The Imperial Palace of the Aldurian Monarchy, Palace de Loirissaín due to the small town that is located just to the north of the palace, is located just 5 miles outside the Imperial Capital Aldur City. The Imperial Palace was originally raised in year 1784 by the Verrician Archduke Leópold IV. When the Verrician Grand Duchy fell to pieces in the liberal revolutions of the 19th century, the palace was made into a public property greatly cherished by the city councils in Aldur City. Following the Aldurian National Unification of year 2072, the palace was restored to its former glory. In the chaos of the Marqúes Queendom, and following the establishment of the Second Aldurian Republic, the Loirissaín began to be neglected, and in year 2490 the Emperor John Stuart I moved into the palace, it had been all but abandoned. Bats lived in the upper roofs, the sellers had been flooded and all kinds of swampy things were growing there. It was taken upon the Imperial Chancellor Dana Villayn and the Emperor to renovate the Palace, and by 2514 the palace had been completely renovated. When Emperor Philippe Villayn II took the Imperial Throne, the palace was opened up to the public so that he could see his people, and serve them better. The Palace is known for its beautiful gardens, and elegant rooms that may foreign ambassadors have called, the pearl of Southern Seleya. During the Aldurian Civil War, the Palace was taken first by Confederation Forces, who almost burned it to the ground, and then Imperial Forces, who would remain in control of it until the Monarch was fully restored in, even though Pretend Empress Josephine I lived in it, 2655 with Emperor Henri I being crowned Emperor of Alduria, along with Luthori & Hulstria and many other domains. The (Now-Defunct) Consulship (Executive Branch under the Republican Empire) - While the Emperor may be the cerimonial Head of State, it is a well known fact that the real power of running the Commonwealth lies not with the Viceroy or the Emperor, but with the, democratically elected by the people directly, People's Consul. The Consulship was orginally created under the Josephine/Herny Plan as a compromise to allow the people to be ruled more by a deomcratically elected leader, while at the same time still maintaining the institution of the Emperor to protect the people, and allow for both Monarchist and Republic forces to be happy. The Consul is the one that holds all the powers that would normally go with the HoS, and is outlined in the Union Treaty with Luthori, that explains what his powers are. The Consuls have for the most part been those of the Imperialist side while the position has existed, however there have been a few neutral and Republic forces Consuls that have had their time in the office of the People's Consul. The Legislative Branch The Estates-General is the current Legislative branch; which is made up of 75 individuals, the constitution of which was determined by the 1st Amendment to the Aldurian Imperial Constitution. The Estates-General is led by the Imperial Chancellor who serves as Alduria's head of government... Formerly, it was The People's Imperial Assembly which was the Legislature body of Alduria. It was the main political force and power in the nation. The Assembly was made up of 505 seats, with the people voting on Senators. Each Senator recieved one vote. The Assembly was led by the Head of the Alduria's Government, the Représentant en Chef de l'Assemblée Populaire. Every four years a new election was given to determine the new Consul, and the Senators of the Imperial Assembly. The Imperial Chambers were renovated during the Philippian II era, and became one of the most famous icons of his rule. However, during the fall of the Aldurian Republic Empire, and the Aldurian Civil War that followed, the Chambers were damaged in the massive fighting that took place in Aldur city. Following the restablishment of the monarchy in Alduria, the Emperor, Henri I, had them repaired, and now serve as a becon in Alduria that the Golden Age has returned once again. Category:Alduria